Loving Hate or Hating Love?
by Assarishita
Summary: Holly's niece is coming to live in the Fowl mansion. Will she and Artemis get along, or will she make his life to a living hell' Rated T for safety and maybe future chapters. R&R please!
1. Stuck With You

**Loving Hate or Hating Love? **

**Summary: **Holly's niece is going to live in the Fowl-mansion. Will she and Artemis get along, ore will she make his life to a living hell?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.

**Note: **English is not my native language so there might be some spelling or grammar mistakes. I do have word, but it doesn't changes grammar mistakes or words that are spelled correctly but have a different meaning. Also, this is my first fanfic so don't go to hard on me.

**Chapter 1 – Stuck with you**

**Note: **Words that are written like _this _are thoughts.

**Artemis POV**

'Artemis, are you coming?' Holly yelled.

'She should be here any minute!'

Artemis sighed. He and Butler where sitting in the living room. Holly had been looking forward to this throughout the week. Here niece was coming to visit her, and after that she would stay in the Fowl-mansion. Her parents had recently died and now she needed a place to stay. Holly had come up with the idea that she could stay her. And he didn't like it. But he promised Holly, so he just had to bear with it. He didn't know much about the girl. Her name was Shayla and she was 14, only half a year younger then he was. Holly also told him her birthday, but he already forgot it. Butler got up from the couch and walked to the door. Artemis followed.

'Why did I agree with Holly again?' he asked Butler.

'Because she bugged until you said "yes".'

He sighed again. It couldn't get much worse than this. He really didn't have time to play for babysitter. Holly was walking up and down the hall. Saying things as: 'I'm sure you're going to like her. She's really smart'. He doubted it. Suddenly a question popped in his head.

'Holly, to which school does she go?'

'She doesn't go to school.'

He raised an eyebrow.

'How do you mean she doesn't go to school?'

'Well,' Holly said, 'she already finished high school and she has a diploma for Harvard law school'.

_This could be more interesting then I thought._

After a while, a car stopped at the front door. Holly ran to the window.

'There she is! Come on Artemis, I want to introduce you to her.'

_I've never seen Holly so exited. Well, the quicker I follow, the sooner this is over. _

He walked with her to the door and waited until a girl came out of the car. Holly started waving and shouting at her.

_Holly, please stop it. This is embarrassing. _

The girl was about his height. She had long hair. Really long hair, it came down to her waist. Her hair was curly and it was a foxy brown colour. She was wearing a black top and jeans. Nothing special. She was standing with her back towards him. When she turned around, he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't wanted to be here.

_She's actually kind of cute. No… I didn't just think that. There is no time for thoughts like that. _

Next to him, Holly was still waving and shouting. The girl walked towards them and Holly embraced her. 

'Aunt Holly, you're squeezing me. I can't breath,' she said.

Her voice sounded a bit like the ringing of bells. Holly let go of her and shook her hand.

'I'm sorry Shayla, but I haven't seen you in such a long time. I'm sorry about you're parents. I never was very close with my brother, but it must have been terrible for you.'

At the mention of her parents there seemed to fall a shadow over her face. That was just for a second and then she seemed fine. She still looked upset, but she was already looking like that from the moment she got here.

'Shayla, this is Artemis. You're going to be staying in one house from now one,' Holly said with a smile on her face.

Artemis could swear he heard her mutter 'great', but that probably just was his imagination.

He shook her hand.

'Artemis Fowl, pleased to meet you', he said as politely as he could.

'Shayla Allen, pleased to meet you to'

Then he looked at her eyes. He was just slightly surprised to see that they where purple with gold en black sparks.

_She looks nice. I wonder if we could get along. Not that I have time for getting along. _

He let go of her hand and she immediately backed of. Holly introduced her to Butler and then they al went inside. Holly was talking about…; well he actually didn't know what she was talking about, because he wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about a project he was working on. When they where all seated in the living room, Butler went to get some thee. Holly was still talking, and Shayla looked really annoyed.

_Holly does talk a lot today. She never does that usually. Thank god she's going to leave by the end of the evening. _

Butler came in with the thee. From there it went really quick. Artemis was stretching out on the couch. Butler tripped over his feet and the tray with thee flew trough the air. Holly tried to catch the tray, in which she failed (duh). The cups flew off the tray but stopped before they could hit the floor. They where just hanging in the air. Then they flew back on the tray and the tray landed on the table. Artemis looked here way quick enough to see Shayla putting her hand down.

_Then she isn't a human. She doesn't look like a fairy either. Then she must be an elf._

(**A/N** There is a huge difference between fairy's and elves. For example elves look more like humans and they can use more and stronger magic. Maybe that isn't true, but this my fic and if say that it is like that, then I'm going to use it like this in my story) _Figures, she's Holly's niece. I would have been more surprised if she didn't have any magical powers. That might be useful. _

He didn't let the others see he was slightly surprised.

'I'm sorry Butler. I will be more careful next time,' was all he said.

'It's nothing to worry about. Nothing happened,' Butler assured him.

The rest of the afternoon went by without anything else happened. Holly was talking most of the time, Artemis sometimes nodded politely, Butler was… whatever it was that he did in his spare time and Shayla was looking she didn't want to be here, which probably was the case. When it was finally time for Holly to leave, Artemis almost let out a sigh of relieve. They walked Holly to the door and waved her goodbye.

'She does talk a lot,' Artemis said.

'Yes,' was al she said before she turned around and walked away into the garden.

Artemis looked at the spot at the horizon where Holly disappeared, sighed and turned around to follow Shayla.

'Are you angry at me?' Artemis asked.

'No' was the only reply he got.

'At least you don't talk as much as Holly.'

She stopped walking and sighed.

'Look Mud-boy, I know you don't want me to be here, so stop being nice to me. I don't want to be here either, but I promised Holly I would stay here and not try to run away. I'm doing this for Aunt Holly. Until I find some place to live, I'm stuck here with you. So, please, if you don't want me to be here then don't try to be nice to me. Everyone was being nice to me after my parents died. Everyone was telling how sorry they, but they didn't care for me or my parents. They only cared for the **inheritance**. I'm sick of people being nice to me.'

With those words she turned around and walked back towards the house, leaving Artemis by himself. After a while a smile spread across his face.

'That is an interesting point of view.'

He made his way back to the house, still smiling about what she had said.

**A/N: **That was chapter one. I think you have to wait a while for chapter 2 because I don't have much time to write. Please leave a review, even if you thought it sucked. If you see any spell- or grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will change them. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	2. Painting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.

**A/N:** The second chapter of the story is finished. From now one I'm going to put a quote at the beginning of a chapter. It doesn't always matches what happens in a chapter, but I will do my best. Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 2- Painting **

_We need to think alike to love alike- Francis David_

**Artemis POV**

The next morning everyone went down to have breakfast. The mood wasn't very good. The entire conversation was this:

'Did you sleep well last night, Shayla?' Butler asked.

'Yes, thank you for asking.'

'Holly told us you don't go to school. What are you going to do the rest of the day?' Artemis asked.

'I have my own work to do.'

'What kind of work?'

'Writing and painting.'

She excused herself and went to her room. Artemis watched her until she disappeared around the corner. Butler glanced at him.

'What?'

'Nothing, she just doesn't seem to like you that much.'

'Yes, I figured that out yesterday.'

_I don't think it has anything to do with me. She just doesn't trust anyone at the moment. I can't really blame her for that. Well, time to start working. Only four weeks vacation left. _

He went to his room to start studying, leaving Butler alone in the kitchen. Butler shook his head and continued eating his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis was trying to study, but every time his thoughts drifted of to Shayla's words.

"_Nobody cared for me or my parents" _She didn't seem to trust anyone. That was what was bothering him. He didn't like the fact that there was someone in the house who didn't trust him. It made him feel like a thief. He sighed and closed his book.

_I can't concentrate like this. I need to get my mind of it. She just needs some time. _

He heard someone walking into the hall and closing a door. It sounded very nearby.

_It must be Shayla. Her room is next to mine. I wonder what she's doing. Or actually I don't. I don't have time to think about stuff like that. _

He opened his book and tried to read the first lines. It was no use. He sighed (again) and closed the book. He came to the conclusion that he needed some fresh air. He walked down the stairs and went outside. His plan was to take a walk trough the garden. Then something caught his eye. Shayla was sitting on a bench. The sun made her hairs look like fire. For a moment he just stood there. Then he shook his head and walked towards her.

**Shayla POV**

After breakfast she went up to her room. She was working on a story; a short children story. She wrote a while and then putted all her stuff away. She opened her suitcase and got two pencils and a sketchbook. She needed to make a painting for _Flora Today_; a magazine about flowers. She walked around in the garden until she saw a nice rose she could paint. She sat on a bench and started painting. While she was painting her thoughts drifted off to her current situation.

_I really don't get why Aunt Holly thought it was a good idea to send me here. Butler seems nice, but that Artemis-guy looks like has an ego the size of Mars. If I hadn't promised Holly to stay here, I would've been gone by now. I wasn't really nice to him yesterday._

A small smile spread across her face.

_Oh well, he deserved it. He was being so damn polite. I'm sure Holly told him to be nice to me. But it still makes me feel kinda bad. _

'What are you doing?' a voice behind her said.

She knew it was Artemis. She would never let him see, but she was slightly surprised.

'Painting'

Artemis sat next to her on the bench.

'Why?' he asked.

'It's my job. I take a commission for a book or a magazine. They tell me what to paint and I paint it.'

'Do you like doing that?'

That question surprised her.

'If I didn't, would I do it?'

'I don't know. Some people take a job because it pays well.'

She smiled. He was right. Her parents where lawyers. Her father liked it, but her mother hated it. The only reason she kept working was because it paid well.

'I don't. I like painting.'

**Artemis POV**

'I don't. I like painting.'

'Can I see what you're painting?' he asked.

He saw her doubt and laughed.

'I won't steal it you know'

She smiled.

'I didn't think you would steal it. It's just…. It isn't finished yet'

'I don't mind. I just like to see if you're good'

She laughed and handed him the sketchbook.

'Then go ahead'

He looked at what she was painting. It was a rose, in black-and-white.

_She's really good at this. It looks so real, as if you can feel the softness of the rose-leafs. You can even see the dew. How did she paint this?_

'How did you paint this?' he asked out loud.

She pointed at the rose-bush in front of them.

'I painted that rose there in the middle and I used my imagination to put some dew on it. When it's finished, it's going to be a yellow rose'

'It looks so real' he said

'Thank you' she said

And for the first time he saw her real smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **So that was chapter two. Did you like it? Any suggestions for next chapters? Saw any spelling or grammar mistakes? Leave a review and tell me!! I wont update until I get at least 2 reviews for this chapter!!


	3. Coffee Equals Trouble

**A/N: **I now I said I wouldn't updat until I had at least 2 reviews, but I'm not going to have much time to write (midterm finals), so I thought I could just as well update the third chapter. I like where the story's going so far, but I have no idea what is going to happen next. I just make everything up when I'm at school or I can't sleep. Does anyone have an idea for future chapters? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3- Coffee equals Trouble**

_If you want to make peace, you don't talk to your friends. You talk to your enemies- _

_Moshe Dayan_

**Shayla POV**

Shayla was lying on her bed. She'd finished the rose-painting and her story. Tomorrow she would send it to her publisher. She allowed herself to smile.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea from Aunt Holly to come here._

She heard something shatter in the living room. Wondering what it was, she got up to take a look.

'What happened?' she asked

Butler was sitting in a chair and Artemis was standing whit his back towards her. He turned around and….

_I guess I was wrong._

'AAAAAAAH!'

'What happened?' she asked again, now yelling

On the table was one of her paintings. She made it entirely out of grass, leafs and wood. It was a tree by a pond, but you could barely see that. The entire painting was covered with coffee. On the ground where pieces of the shattered cup.

'Shayla, I'm really sorry. I just tripped' Artemis said.

'I worked on that painting for two months! It's supposed to be finished tomorrow! How the hell am I going to explain this?'

'Shayla…'

'No! Shut up! I don't even want to hear it!' she cut him off

She stormed out of the room, leaving Artemis behind with a look on his face that said

"Why the hell does this happens to me all the time?"

She run to her room and slammed the door. She dropped herself on the bed and let out a sigh. She knew she could never make a new painting by tomorrow. Luckily she took a picture of the painting before she putted it in the living room to dry. _Tree&co. _would just have to use that.

_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, it was an accident. But can't he just be a bit more careful? I worked on that painting for two months. Two months! And I did it al for nothing. Perhaps it was a bad idea to come here after all. And why do I have this feeling that I already met him before? No, that's probably just my imagination. _

She screamed into her pillow and started beating it up. She needed to react her anger on something so maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't go crazy. She had worries enough already.

**Artemis POV**

After Shayla ran out of the room, Artemis let out a sigh.

'Do you get what's wrong with her?' he asked, turning towards Butler

'You just ruined her painting. That seems pretty obvious.' he answered

'Yes, but apart from that' Artemis said with a distance look on his face.

He wove his hand.

'You never seem to have her full attention. As if she is always somewhere else with her thoughts. It wasn't so bad when she first got here, but it seems to have grown worse today.

'I never noticed, but I'm not the genius here' Butler simply stated

Artemis just nodded and walked away, leaving behind a puzzled Butler.

(**A/N: **The next piece is just Artemis talking to himself)

_Strange, I wonder why she acts like that. Does it have something to do with coming here?_

_Of course not, you idiot._

_Why not?_

_You said it yourself; she already was like this when she first got here._

_True, but what's wrong then?_

_I don't know, you figure it out yourself_

He walked trough the garden for an hour, but couldn't come up with a logical explanation. Just when he wanted to go inside he saw a dark shadow at his left. When he turned towards it, it was gone.

_Must have been my imagination_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shayla didn't come down for dinner. Artemis started to worry.

_Why do I care so much? If she wants to stay in her room, then she can do that. Maybe I feel so bad because it's my fault she's angry. I should go and apologize. _

He knocked on her door. When she didn't answer he knocked again. She didn't answer.

He opened the door. Shayla stood in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed and white sparks danced around her fingertips. In front of her was a small mirror floating in the air.

'Uhm…Shayla?' Artemis said

Her eyes opened, she quickly turned around and the sparks immediately disappeared. The mirror fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

'Now look what you've done' she yelled at him

'How was I supposed to know that you-…'

'Shut up' she yelled back it him

'You've caused me nothing but trouble today! Get out before something bad happens again! Get out!'

She pushed him out of the room, causing him to fly against the wall, and slammed the door in his face. Artemis sat on the floor a bit dazed. His head made contact with the wall pretty hard. Butler came running up the stairs.

'Are you alright, Artemis? What happened?'

'I'm fine, Butler' he answered

He didn't bother to answer the other question. Butler seemed to understand. He didn't ask any further.

'Butler, the surveillance cameras are on, right?'

'Yes, why do you ask?'

Did you see something unusual?'

'No, nothing'

'Are you sure? I thought I saw something in the garden this afternoon'

'Something?'

'A dark shadow. When I turned around it was gone'

'I suppose it was nothing. But, Artemis, I suggest that we keep our eyes open'

'Agreed old friend'

'Well, it's pretty late. I think it's time to go to bed. Goodnight Artemis'

'Yes, goodnight Butler'

He turned around to go to his room, still lost in his thoughts.

**Shayla POV**

Nailed to the ground she listened to every word Artemis and Butler said. When they where both long gone, she still stood there.

_They didn't say what I think they said. It can't be. I hope it's not what it looks like. This is exactly what Aunt Holly and Uncle Myron where trying to prevent. What if he found me?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **That was a nice cliff-hanger at the end! So, did you like it? Hated it? Have any ideas for following chapters? Leave a review and tell me!


	4. Memories

**A/N:** Midterm finals are over!!! Thank God! Well, this chapter is mostly to make a few things clear. Enjoy reading

**Chapter 4- Memories**

_All truths are easy to understand once they're discovered; the point is to discover them- Galileo_

**Artemis POV**

It's been three days and Shayla was still avoiding him. When he came down for breakfast that day she wasn't there. This was odd, because she always did come down for breakfast and dinner.

'Where's Shayla?' he asked Butler

'Still in bed. She's sick, probably pneumonia. She has to stay in bed a few days'

They ate there breakfast in silence. When Artemis was done he got up to go to his room, but before he could reach the door Butler called him back.

'If you're going upstairs anyway, could you bring Shayla this tea? She's probably asleep right now, so be quiet'

Artemis nodded in reply and took the cup from Butler's hands. When he was in front of Shayla's door he hesitated. He didn't knock, because Butler told him to be quiet. The room was dark. He couldn't see anything so he turned on the lights. Shayla lay in bed, but the blankets almost fell to the floor. As Butler had said, she was asleep, but she didn't look well at all. Her face was as white as snow and there where dark circles around here eyes.

_She must be really sick._

He putted the cup of tea on a small table next to the bed.

_I can't leave her like that. Her pneumonia will get worse._

He picked up the blankets and putted them over Shayla. Artemis just watched her for a while and then turned the lights out. Silently he closed the door behind him.

**Shayla POV**

When she woke up she noticed that she was tucked in under the blankets. On the table next to her bed was a hot cup of tea. Her mouth was as dry as paper.

_Who put that tea there? Well, it doesn't matter. I just need something to drink._

She lifted the cup to her mouth and shiveredThe tea was still warm, but it wasn't hot any more. When the cup was empty she fell asleep again.

(A/N: In the next part, thing that are underlined are thoughts)

'_Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Rose. Say hello to her'_

'_Hello, Rose' the class said_

_All but one boy in the corner with raven black hair. He was reading a book. Next to the __teacher stood a little girl with shoulder length foxy brown hair. She wore a green dress with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist. She was looking at her feet._

_First day of school. Again. What was my name again? Last week it was Amy, but what was it this week?_

'_Rose, can you tell us something about yourself?' the teacher asked. _

_O, yeah. It was Rose._

'_My name is Rose Forester and I'm 6 years old'_

'_And where do you come from?' the teacher asked with a fake smile on her face._

_Think, think. Were did I come from?_

'_That means; in with country where you born?' the teacher explained._

_I know that, you stupid woman. I just can't remember. O yeah…_

'_Japan, I'm from Japan' she said smiling_

'_And they told me you're only going to stay for a week?'_

_She nodded. It was always like that. After a week they would move. They where running away for something, but she wasn't old enough to understand for what. At least that was what her parents had told her. _

'_There's a free seat next to Artemis. You could sit there for the rest of the week, okay?'_

_The boy looked up at the mention of his name. He didn't look happy._

_Oh, boy. This is going to be a long week._

_She walked over to her new seat and sat down. The boy next to her didn't look up from his book. _

'_I didn't like it'_

_The boy looked up with an irritated look on his face. _

'_Excuse me?'_

_She pointed at the book._

'_The book, I didn't like it'_

_The boy looked at the book he was reading: **Before and Beyond by Charles D. Bratson. **It was about war and mankind. _

'_You rode it?'_

_The irritated look on his face made place for a stunned expression. She nodded in reply._

'_Don't you think Anthony Olsen is a much better writer?' she asked_

_A small smile spread across the boy's face._

'_True, but Charles D. Bratson captures the facts a lot better'_

'_Yes, but still it was a boring book. It doesn't matter how much facts there are when you can't concentrate on them'_

_She stock out her hand._

'_My name is Rose. Rose forester'_

_He hesitated for a moment and then took her hand._

'_Artemis Fowl'_

_They had a nice week. They argued about books, theories and everything that they found interesting. The teacher was stunned. Artemis never talked to anyone. At the end of the week Rose was rather quiet. She knew she had to go, but she didn't want to. When they where saying goodbye at the school gate, she pulled something out of her backpack. _

**Artemis POV**

He went back to Shayla's room to get the cup. When he was about to leave he heard her mutter something about a "stone" and a "wish".

_Why does that sound so familiar? Think, Artemis, think._

Suddenly he remembered. He rushed to his own room and got a box from under his bed. It was a small black jewellery box. In the box was a polished white stone with red spots and a hole in the middle.

_I almost forgot this, but I remember now. A girl, Rose, gave it to me in primary school. She told me that if she would come back and I still had the stone she would grant me one wish. At that time I didn't believe in magic, so why did I keep the stone?_

A useless question, because he already knew the answer.

_Because I wanted to believe she would come back. But how does Shayla know?_

He searched every corner of his memory. And then he closed his eyes.

_Because Shayla is Rose._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **So, did you like it? Everything clear now? Leave a review and tell me!


	5. Equal Minds

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Yoshi and my good friend Maury(who came up with the title by the way), because they like the story so much ;)

Nothing else to say really. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5- Equal Minds**

_The future has a way of arriving unannounced- George Will_

**Artemis POV**

Four days and Shayla still wasn't better. In fact, the pneumonia got worse. Time to call in the re-enforcements. Holly. Within ten minutes the doorbell rang and Holly rushed in.

'Where's Shayla? Is she all right?'

'Holly, calm down' Artemis tried to calm her, which of course didn't work.

'Shayla's fine. Or actually she isn't, but that's why we called you. Now come with me'

Holly followed him up the stairs until they where by Shayla's door.

'You go inside and help her. I'll come back in an hour to check on you, okay?'

Holly nodded and opened the door.

_Good. Now I can go and work on my new computer program._

**Shayla POV**

She was sitting in her bed when Holly came in.

'Hi, Aunt Holly' Shayla greeted her

'Hi. How are you feeling?'

'As good as I can possibly feel' was her answer

'Artemis told me you had pneumonia. I came to cure you'

'No, thank you' she calmly said.

'How do you mean, no? You're going to be cured in minutes'

'I appreciate your help, but you can't cure my pneumonia'

'Why not?' Holly asked, shocked by now.

'Because I don't have pneumonia. It's aegrota'

All the blood drained form Holly's face. Aegrota was a disease that only affected those with magic. The bacteria's sucked all the magic out of your body. This wasn't a problem. You performed the ritual and you were fine. Only the bacteria's didn't stop once all the magic was gone. They sucked out all your energy and blood. You slowly died.

'So unless you can do something about that…'

They both knew what would happen.

'I can'

'Really?' Shayla asked surprised.

Holly nodded.

'Yes, but it takes a lot of concentration'

'It's not like anyone is going to bother us here' Shayla said, spreading her arms.

She was so wrong.

'Right, then shall we begin?' Holly asked

Shayla nodded. Holly placed her hand on Shayla's arm and blue sparks began to dance around her fingertips.

**Artemis POV**

He couldn't find it anywhere. The CD with his software was gone. He was irritated. Now he had to look for it everywhere. He walked trough house. His feet had carried him to Shayla's room.

_Maybe she can help looking. Holly should be done by now. _

He opened the door.

'Shayla, have you seen my CD?'

This broke Holly's concentration, though Artemis couldn't know that. There was a blinding flash and then everything turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he opened his eyes his head exploded. It felt like dynamite exploded inside his brains. He immediately closed his eyes and groaned. Artemis knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what.

'Artemis, are you awake?' he heard Holly ask

He slowly opened his eyes. The pain was less, but far from gone. He nodded, which caused a new explosion in his head.

'Good. We have good news and bad news. The good news is Shayla is completely cured. The bad news… Well, just take a look'

And Artemis did. Very slowly he got up. His head still hearted like hell. In the middle of the room was…… Artemis?

'Pretty interesting, right?' the other Artemis said.

Artemis brains were working full speed. The spell… When he came in something went wrong, that's for sure. And he thought he had a pretty good idea what went wrong.

_Please tell me it isn't what I think it is._

He walked to the mirror on the other side of the room.

_Damn._

He was looking in the mirror, but didn't see what he was supposed to see. In the mirror he saw Shayla. He moaned.

'Why did this happen?'

'I don't know' Shayla said

'How do you mean you don't know?' he yelled

'No one was ever stupid enough to interfere during the casting of the spell' she yelled

_Pretty funny to hear myself yelling._

How was I supposed to know that?' he yelled

'Ever heard of knocking?' she yelled back at him

'Guys, guys, calm down' Holly said while jumping in-between them.

'I'm sure we'll figure something out. In the mean time try to act as normal as possible. Shayla, you behave like Artemis and Artemis, you act like Shayla'

'What?!' they both yelled at the same time

'It's the only idea I can come up with at the moment. Do you have a better idea?'

'Well, no, but …' Shayla muttered

Artemis sighed.

'Any idea how long it would take to find a solution, Holly?' he said calmly

'No. I could find it in a day, but it could also take me two weeks. I have absolutely no idea'

He raised an eyebrow.

'Do you think you could do it before the end of the week? My parents are coming back from there vacation then' he asked

'I really don't know Artemis. I'll do my best, but I can't be sure right now'

'Thank you. Shayla, come with me please. I think there are a few things we need to discussed'

She looked like she was about to protest, but then she nodded and followed him out of the room. Holly shook her head and walked out of the house.

'I better let them discuss this one there own'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to Artemis's room to talk. Artemis and Shayla sat next to each other on his bed.

'Let's just let a few things clear. You can't paint nor write while we're like this. Try to act as much like me as is possible. And the most important rule: do not tell anyone about this'

Shayla nodded.

'But I also have a few rules for you' she said

'Do not come anywhere near my paintings. Stay out of my desk, closet and suitcases. Try to act a bit more joyful then you usually do and don't, I repeat don't you ever read my stories and letters. Understood?'

'Yes' was all he could say

'Good' she said smiling

'And one more thing' she said

'What?'

'Let me pick your clothes, or you'll make a fool of yourself' she said laughing

'That seems like a good idea' Artemis said also laughing

They just sat there and laughed. At that moment the door went open and Butler came in. He shot a glance at the two of them and then turned his head away.

'Sorry for interrupting' he said

'No, Butler, wait!' Artemis shouted.

But it was too late. Butler already closed the door behind him. Shayla and Artemis looked at each other and they laughed even harder then they did before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I thought it was a pretty nice chapter. It's a bit a change in the plot, but I have a good idea what to write next. I'm also writing another story, but it's in Dutch. And another important message to everyone who reads this: LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! I'm kinda starting to think the story sucks, cuz no one leaves a review. Review, flame, I don't care, just tell me if it's good or if it sucks.


	6. Blood and Tears

**A/N: **Just for the record; from now on if I refer to Artemis I mean Artemis in Shayla's body and vice versa. Else it gets way too complicated. It's going to take a while before the new chapter, unless you want to do my French and German homework for me. Thank God it's almost vacation. Thanks for all the reviews!! Well, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 6- Blood and Tears**

_When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there's anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it- Edgar Watson Howe_

**Artemis POV**

That evening when he went to bed he faced a new problem: putting on the nightgown Shayla gave him. With his eyes closed he took of the shirt and jeans and on the nightgown. He didn't dare to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he heard a soft knock on the door.

'Come in' he said

_Am I ever going to get used to this voice?_

The door opened and Shayla came in. She wore his silk black pyjamas and had a grin on her face.

'Looks good on me' she said

'I should wear that pyjama more often too' he said

She nodded.

'Yes, they're very comfortable' she said with a serious look on her face

'Butt I bet you didn't come her to compliment me on your choice of clothes'

'Nope. I came here to pick out your clothes for tomorrow'

She walked over to the big closet at the other side of the room and opened it. She pulled out a white dress with a red satin ribbon tied around the clothes hanger. Artemis looked at in disgust.

'Okay, two thing (1 No way I'm going to wear a dress (2 What the hell is the ribbon for?'

Shayla looked at him with a semi-sad face.

'But it's my favourite dress. And the ribbon is to tie around your waist or neck'

'I'm not going to wear a dress! I'd rather pick some clothes myself and look ridiculous'

'You're going to wear the dress' she said calmly

'Why are you so sure about that?' he said worried

'Because my suitcases are in the closet that I just locked' she said smiling.

She opened her hand to show him the key. Artemis sighed in defeat and pulled the dress out of her hands.

'But you're going to have to help me with closing the buttons in the back'

She nodded and headed towards the door. Before she reached it she turned around.

'Before I forget: Aunt Holly called and asked if she and Uncle Myron could come over for dinner tomorrow'

'Sure' Artemis said

'Who is Uncle Myron?'

'He's my uncle from my mother's side of the family'

Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Artemis shook his head and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at 7 am Artemis heard two knocks on the door. Artemis was already dressed. Shayla had indeed locked the closet, so the only thing for him to wear was the dreadful white dress. The door silently opened and Shayla came in, still dressed in pyjamas.

'I forgot to ask what I should wear' she said

'Jeans and a T-shirt would be fine' he answered

She nodded and walked away. She came down when Butler and Artemis where almost done eating breakfast. She wore jeans and a white T-shirt with bleu stripes around the edges.

_I should get in the sun more often._

'Good morning, Artemis. Did you sleep well?' Butler asked

'I slept fine' Shayla answered

Of course they didn't tell Butler anything about their 'situation'. He would only be worried and try to help. They could better let Holly figure something out. After breakfast they both went to their 'own' rooms.

**Shayla POV**

Shayla was bored. She had no idea what to do.

_What does Artemis do in his pastime?_

Unfortunately she had no idea. She didn't know him _that _well. Then something on the desk caught her eye. It was a little black jewellery box.

_What is that? _

Slowly she got up from the bed and took the box in her hands. She opened it.

'_Shayla?'_

She dropped the box. The stone that was in it rolled across the floor.

'_Artemis, is that you?'_

'_Yes'_

'_How did you…?'_

'_I'm not sure, but I think it's because we're in each others bodies. A piece of our mind is still in our own body'_

'_I see. It might be useful, but you're not going to read my mind now are you?'_

'_I don't think that's possible. Only when I "call" you and you don't put up any walls'_

'_Right. So what were you doing?'_

'_What?'_

'_What do you do in your pastime? I didn't think you could die of being bored, but I'm coming close to doing exactly that'_

'_I don't know. Read a book, work on the computer, see for yourself. I've got to go now. Work to do'_

'_Bye'_

She wasn't even slightly surprised. Elf could talk to each other like that to. She kneeled and picked up the stone that had been in the box. She recognized it from her dream.

_He knows. Well, not much I can do about it…I wasn't planning on bringing it up though. And neither is Artemis, I think. What was so special about this stone again? I can't seem to remember._

She looked at the stone for a while, but didn't remember anything.

_O well, I'm sure I'll remember it later_

The doorbell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Artemis POV**

He woke up to the sound of a ringing doorbell. For a moment he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered. Artemis got up and walked downstairs. Butler had already opened the door. As soon as Holly saw him she strolled past Butler.

'Get Shayla and come outside' she hissed at him

'_Shayla?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Holly's here. Stop what you're doing and come to the garden. _

'_But why?'_

'_Don't ask any questions. Just come to the garden' _he snapped at her

They waited a while for Shayla to appear. Something in the way Holly behaved made him worried. When Shayla entered the garden Holly jumped up.

'What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tonight' Shayla asked

'There's something I need to tell you' Holly said softly

Artemis' blood turned to ice. Though she had spoken softly, it sounded so sad and dangerous.

'What is it?' Shayla whispered

'Myron got killed to' Holly said so soft you could barley hear it

But it was loud enough for Shayla to hear. She immediately froze.

'What?'

'I'm sorry' Holly said

But Shayla didn't hear that. She turned around and ran towards the wood. Holly just stood there with a sad expression on her face. Then Artemis realized something.

'Holly, how did you mean 'got killed _too_'?' he asked her

Holly remained silent.

'Holly…' he urged her

When she finally spoke he had to kneel down to hear it.

'Her parents. Her parents got killed too' she whispered

Artemis turned around and went to look for Shayla. He found her at an open space by the side of a pond. She was sitting on her knees and tears where streaming down her face.

_Feels weird seeing myself cry._

'Shayla…' he said softly

She didn't look up.

'Go away' was all she was able to say

_I'm not very good at dealing with situations like this. What am I supposed to do?_

He stood there not knowing what to do. She kept on crying. He couldn't bear it anymore, kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He petted his own head and cradled her in his arms like a baby. After a while she stopped crying and fell back against his chest. He kept on cradling her and petting her head until he heard nothing her calm and steady breath. She had fallen asleep. Artemis looked at her with a soft smile on his face. Her, or his, face was wet of the tears she had cried. He kissed her forehead and carried her back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She slept until the next evening. When they where alone she acted just as cheerful as usual, but her eyes told a different story. She refused to talk about it and he didn't ask her anything. But he wasn't stupid, far from that. He could tell something else was bothering her too. They didn't go to the funeral the next day. Shayla didn't want to go. She locked herself in his room and refused to talk to anyone but Artemis, and even he couldn't get more then a weak smile out of her. Butler was starting to get worried.

'Shayla, do you know what's wrong with Artemis?' he asked him one day

'No, but I'll ask him if it makes you feel better' he answered

Butler nodded and walked away.

_Actually I want to know that myself too._

He went to his room and knocked on the door.

'Come in' a weak voice said

He opened the door and walked in to his room. Shayla was staring out of the window. When he came in she turned around and stared at him with those empty eyes. He had to gather all of his courage before he could speak.

'Shayla, what's wrong with you? I know you're sad because your uncle is dead, but that isn't all, is it?'

Tears where streaming down her face again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

'What's wrong?' he asked again

'I-it's my fault' she stuttered

'I-it's my fault, t-that t-there d-d-dead'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **That was a pretty long chapter; six pages on Microsoft word. I liked it though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and shame on you if you didn't . Anyway, just leave a review. It's not that much effort.


	7. Chloroform

**A/N: **Chapter 7 already. It goes quickly with the story. I hope you like the next chapter, cuz I had to do my best to come up with something original. So enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7- Chloroform**

_The most successful people are those who are good at plan B- James Yorke_

**Artemis POV**

'I-it's my fault they're dead' Shayla stuttered.

He didn't say anything, but pulled her closer. When she calmed down and stopped crying he let go of her.

'It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. You where here all the time. How could it be your fault?' he tried to comfort her.

She wasn't crying anymore, but she looked far from happy.

'You don't understand' she snapped at him.

Suddenly she didn't look sad anymore, she looked angry.

'That damn killer was after _me. _Don't ask me what for, because I have no idea. I just now that when I get my hands on him he's going to wish he killed me first!' she yelled

_At least she's showing some sort of emotion again._

'I'm so mad at that fucking ashole! I'm going to…no. I'm not even going to say that!' she continued yelling.

'That damn…' she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

She looked at him in shock.

'I'm sorry' she shouted at him.

She took a deep breath and smiled. A smile that reached her eyes.

'I got carried away. But I feel a lot better now' she said.

'It's okay. At least you show some other emotions then sadness' he assured her.

She lowered her eyes.

'Was I that bad?' she asked.

'Yes, we where al starting to get worried' he said honestly.

She looked up.

'But I feel fine now'

'Good'

He cleared his throat.

_Okay. How am I going to put this?_

'Maybe we can go out for dinner? You know, to celebrate' he said.

'Sure. Why not?' she answered.

His heart did a little dance inside his chest.

_What's wrong with me? Maybe I should go see a doctor._

'What time?' Shayla asked him

'Seven o'clock, if it's okay?' he said

'Seven o'clock would be fine' she said smiling

**Shayla POV**

She was already wearing the same clothes for two days now. She couldn't go to a restaurant like this!

_What should I wear? This is Artemis's closet. I don't know what he always wears at occasions like this. _

Little did she know that Artemis had the same problem. Eventually she chose black jeans with a dark blue shirt. At two minutes past seven she came down the stairs in the hall. Artemis was already waiting for her. He also wore black jeans and a red shirt with long sleeves. It was her favourite shirt. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Ready?' he asked

She nodded.

'We'll take the Bentley then. I'll drive'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car neither of them spoke a word. Artemis focused on the road and Shayla was staring out of the window.

'Where are we going?' she asked without looking away from the window.

'There's a nice Italian restaurant at Connell's drive' he answered.

They didn't spoke for the rest of the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the restaurant the mood got better. Artemis made a few jokes, which surprised her. He behaved a bit weird. Like he was nervous. And he started to work on _her_ nerves. She had a pizza and Artemis had lasagne.

'So, do you have any other family beside Holly?' Artemis asked her

She nodded.

'Yes, I have a niece and an uncle and aunt. Uncle Damian and Aunt Mirany and their daughter Savannah' she answered him

'Does your entire family has such strange names?' he said

She raised an eyebrow.

'You shouldn't be the one to say that' she replied

'Touché' he grinned

The band started playing 'Seven Years' from Norah Jones. Artemis offered her his hand like a real gentelman.

'Care for a dance?'

_Well, I guess it's still Artemis._

'Sure'

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. She giggled. Artemis looked at her in surprise.

'What is it?' he asked

'It feels kinda weird dancing with myself' she giggled

A smile spread across his face.

'I see what you mean' he said

She couldn't help it, but she couldn't stop laughing. She ran trough the doors and fell back against a wall. She looked at the full moon.

_Calm down Shayla, calm down. This is not healthy. _

Artemis followed her outside. He was laughing too.

'I'm sorry' she apologized.

'Maybe we can better go home' Artemis said

'Do you mind if I go walking?' she asked him

'No, you go ahead. I'll pay the bill and take the Bentley' he said

She nodded and disappeared into the night.

**Artemis POV**

After he had paid for their food he drove home. He'd been nervous the entire evening. He didn't feel at ease in a restaurant with a girl, not even if she was in his body. Actually it made him feel even more nervous. But he soon calmed down after she'd ran out of the restaurant. It actually was kind of funny. He parked the Bentley in the garage. Outside he allowed himself to take a moment of rest to feel the evening breeze on his face. A shadow moved at his left.

_Artemis, you're getting paranoid. _

That was what he thought. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder and something being pressed over his mouth. Something that smelled strange.

_Chloroform._

That was all he could think before everything turned black.

**Shayla POV**

She walked home in the moonlight.

_Home. Yes, home. I didn't like it first, but it feels more like home then any of our other houses ever did. I still am not sure what we where running for, but I think it has something to do with the killer._

Lost in thoughts she made her way home.

'Hi, Artemis' Butler greeted her.

'Have you seen Shayla?' Butler asked her.

'No, isn't she home yet?' she asked worried.

Butler shook his head.

'I haven't seen her since you left' he replied.

_Shit._

She walked outside and checked the garage. The Bentley was already parked, so he had to be home. But why didn't Butler see him? In front of the garage something was lying on the ground.

_What is that?_

She picked it up and smelled it.

_We're in BIG trouble. Now I have to tell Butler._

She ran inside.

'Butler, we have a problem!' she shouted

The Eurasian looked up from his magazine. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

'Artemis is kidnapped'

Immediately a worried expression spread across the bodyguards face.

'Artemis, are you al right? Do you want me to call a doctor?' he said worried.

'I'm not crazy and I'm not playing a trick on you. Just listen…' she exclaimed

After she explained everything Butler still looked worried, but for a different reason.

'So basically you and Artemis swapped bodies'

She nodded.

'Now Artemis is kidnapped by the people who murdered your parents and uncle, because they think it's you?'

Another nod.

'You're right. That's not good' he said

'Do you have a plan' he asked her

'I don't have a plan. I have plans' she grinned

'Does Artemis have a computer?' she asked Butler

'He has five' he said bluntly

'Good. That way I can track him down' she said.

'How did you intend to do that?' Butler asked her in surprise

'He has mobile phone. A phone sends out ultra-violet beams. Hack into the right files and you can track down every mobile phone' she said

'That sounds easy' Butler said

'At least I understand what you say' he sighed.

'Good for you. Can you show me the computers?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later she had hacked into the satellite where the beams of the phones came in. Now it was a matter of finding the right one. Her own phone rang.

'Hello?' she answered it.

'Shayla, is that you?' Holly asked at the other side of the line.

'Yes Aunt Holly, but I don't have time to talk right now. We're in the middle of a crisis here' she said impatiently.

'I know, I know, but it's important' Holly said.

'What is it?' she sighed.

'I found a way to undo the body swap'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Yesterday we had sort of a party at school. Everything, really everything, went wrong, so I was kinda pissed. It was fun though. We raised over 400 euros for a school in Guatemala! Just leave a review, please.


	8. Whish Upon A Stone

**A/N: **I'm sick, so I have a lot of time to write now. I don't know if I'm going to make it, but I'd like to have the story finsihed on Valentines day. Just enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8- Wish upon a Stone**

_We cannot live life for ourselves alone. Our lives are connected by a thousand invisible threads, and along these sympathetic fibers, our actions run as causes and return to us as results- Herman Melville_

**Shayla POV**

They where standing in front of an old warehouse.

_Original._

Mulch, Holly and Butler where in position. Mulch took care of the distraction, Butler was in charge of the security system she hacked into and Holly was with her. They had to get in and get out _with _Artemis.

'Do you have the stone?' Holly asked her for the fifth time in the three minutes.

'Yes, Aunt Holly' she said impatiently.

She tried to "call" Artemis again, but he still didn't reply.

_Damn. He's probably still unconscious. _

After they had tracked down his mobile phone they drove here in twenty minutes, thanks to Butler's incredible driving style. She had made up a plan. It wasn't the most perfect plan and a lot could go wrong, but it would do. She hoped.

'Mulch is going in and the security camera's are off' Butler told her over the walkie-talkie.

'Good. Everything clear for us to get in?' she asked him.

'Yes'

'Holly, we're going in' she told her.

They jumped trough the open window Butler had found. In the distance they could hear guards scream as they discovered Mulch chewing on the electricity cables. Everything went according to plan. They could easily sneak past the other security guards.

**Artemis POV**

He woke up with a blinding headache. Every cell in his body screamed with pain and his hands where tied to a chair. There was only one lamp in the dark room, and it was turned out.

_Original._

Someone entered the room and turned on the light. This caused a new explosion of pain inside his head. He couldn't see the person. His vision was somewhat blurred and his headache only made things worse.

'So, Miss Arren, finally we meet' the person spoke.

_O yeah, he thinks I'm Shayla._

'All these years your parents kept you away from me. That was until I took care of them. Then your uncle tried to hide you away. Pathetic. Did he really think you would be save there? I can track you down everywhere like a police dog tracks down drugs. Your uncle paid for his stupidity with his life' the person spoke without any emotion.

Artemis felt anger rise in his chest. This was the person who killed Shayla's parents and uncle. He still didn't know why he was after Shayla though. The man (he was sure it was a man, he could tell by his voice) continued.

'Now, Miss Arren, I will take what is rightfully mine. The stone of wishes. I believe you have it' he hissed in his ear.

Now he could see the man's face. A rat-like face with piercing bleu eyes and very light blond hair, almost white.

'If you're not going to give it, I'm going to take it' he said calmly.

Artemis had no idea what he was talking about, but if it was Shayla's he wasn't going to let him have it.

'Never' he spit at the man.

At that moment the door swung open. Holly kicked the man into the wall and he fell to the ground. Shayla came in after her and untied his hands.

'How did you…' he started.

'Now is not the time to talk. We have to get out of here before anyone sees us' she cut him off.

Two security guards came in. One hit Holly on her head and she passed out.

'Shit' Shayla cursed.

'Butler, it's going to take longer than expected. Take Mulch and go home' she said into the walkie-talkie.

'Understood' came the short reply.

One of the guards managed to get hold of her left hand. She slipped her right hand in her pocket, got it out and stock it out towards him.

'Artemis!' she screamed.

He reached for her hand. When their hands locked with the stone in-between there was a blinding green flash. For a moment everything was a blur, but then his vision cleared. To his surprise he was at the other side of the room and a guard was holding his hand.

_We switched bodies again._

Shayla grinned at him and he grinned back.

'Now it's going to be easy' she said.

She mumbled something and white strings of light shot out of her fingers. When they made contact with the guards they immediately dropped to the ground. The man with the rat-face moaned and lifted his head. Quickly Shayla mumbled something and his head fell back to his chest.

'What did you do to him?' Artemis asked

'I put him in a coma' she answered

He kneeled down beside Holly when she started to gain conscious.

'Are you alright, Holly?' he asked worried

'Yes, but I feel like a train ran over my head' she growled

'We have to get out of here. _Now!_' Shayla said

'How?' Artemis asked her

'I don't know. I didn't think we would make it this far'

He turned towards Holly.

'Do you have wings?' he asked her

She shook her head.

'I didn't think of that' she said while lowering her eyes

**Shayla POV**

Holly's head shot up and her eyes brightened.

'Shayla, you can fly us out of here'

'Good idea' Shayla complimented her

Artemis looked confused.

'Do you have wings then?'

_He didn't notice?_

'Yes, all elves have wings of their own'

'How come I didn't notice?' he asked her.

'I can hide them. If you don't know what to look for, you won't see them'

Whit those words two wings appeared on her back. The brown-haired girl shivered. The wings where transparent and they looked like you could cut trough them with your fingernail. In the sunlight every part of the wings had a different colour. Just like diamonds.

'Are you sure you can hold us with that?' Artemis asked her concerned.

'Sure, why not?' she looked at him with her eyes wide open.

'I don't know. They look so…fragile'

'Don't worry. They may look fragile, but you would need a saw to get trough them' she assured him.

He gulped.

'If you say so'

'Now, both of you take one of my hands. It's only a mile to Fowl manor. I can carry you for that long' Shayla told them.

Holly grabbed her hand immediately, but Artemis hesitated. Shayla looked at him. She could see his hesitation. She stock out her hand.

'Do you trust me?'

He didn't hesitate for long.

'Yes'

He took her hand and they walked to the window. Shayla looked at the two of them.

'Ready?' she asked them.

They both nodded. She jumped out of the window and shot up like a rocket.

'Shayla' Holly yelled.

'We should fly above the clouds or someone will see us'

She nodded in reply and climbed towards the clouds.

_I love this part of flying. Clouds are fun. _

She knew how childish this sounded, but she didn't care. It's an incredible feeling to fly trough a cloud, to feel little drops of water on your skin. She flew on top speed and within five minutes they landed safely on the driveway of Fowl manor.

_Glad that's over._

Butler and Mulch were waiting for them at the front door. When they saw them landing they walked towards them.

'Don't think I'm ever going to help you again, Shayla. Those electricity cabled tasted terrible' Mulch complained.

'But, and don't make me say this twice, I'm glad Artemis's okay' he continued.

'Do you want something to drink?' Butler asked them.

'I thought you'd never ask' Holly laughed.

**Artemis POV**

_Now there's something I'd like to know. _

'Shayla, can I talk to you for a moment?' he asked her.

'Sure, what is it?'

'That guy. He said why he was after you. It was something about the stone of wishes. Do you know what he meant?'

'The stone of wishes?' she asked him with an expression on her face he couldn't place.

'Yes. Do you know what it is?'

'That's the stone I gave you' she quietly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I know that last part was extremely short, but forgive me. I'm very happy about all the reviews I've been getting. They motivate me to write, so please leave a review this time too.


	9. Just Admit

**A/N: **Still sick, so a lot of time to write. After this only one chapter left, but if there are people who want a sequel than tell me in a review and I might write one. In this chapter Artemis's parents are coming. I have no idea what they look like so I just made something up. Artemis Fowl sr. with black hair and bleu eyes. Angelina Fowl with blond hair and bleu eyes. If someone knows what they look like, can you please tell me so I can change it? Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 9- Just Admit **

_The only way to have a friend is to be one- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Shayla POV**

'The stone of wishes is a very rare magical artefact. There are only five of those stones in the whole world' Shayla explained.

'Now only four' Artemis said.

'Yes. The stones are held together by magic. It allows his owner one wish. After the wish is made the stone will shatter' she continued.

'I see. So basically your parents and uncle got killed because of a stone you didn't have anymore' Artemis said bluntly.

'Uhm…yes'

'Artemis! Shayla!' Butler called from inside the house.

'Coming!' they both yelled back.

_Stupid stone. I knew I had to tell my parents I gave it way._

When they entered the room Butler turned around.

'Ah, Artemis. I just received a phone call from your parents. They're coming back tomorrow'

Artemis said nothing and just nodded.

_I wonder what kind of people his parents are. Would they look like him?_

She looked around.

'Where did Holly and Mulch go?'

'They went back to Haven. Something with an escaped criminal'

'I see. Well, I'm going to my room. Now I finally have my own body back I'm going to make a painting. Artemis are you coming?' she asked.

'Why?' the pale boy said surprised.

'Because I need you to do me favour. You own me one after you ruined my other painting' she said smiling.

Artemis nodded and followed her up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What do you want me to do?' he asked.

'Sit on that chair and don't move for at least a half an hour'

'You're going to paint me' he stated.

'Yes, so sit still' she answered.

After she collected everything she needed she sat on her bed with her knees folded under her body.

'Lift your chin a bit and look at the wall' she instructed him.

**Artemis POV**

_Sitting still for half an hour is not as easy as I thought it would be. How long is this going to take?_

At that moment Shayla putted her pencil away and told him he could take a look.

_Wow._

'It's beautiful' he said.

She raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't know you were so vain'

'I'm not…' when he looked up he saw she was smiling.

'Very funny. It's just a great painting. Almost better than a picture'

She blushed slightly before handing him the painting.

'Here, you can have it'

'Don't you want to keep it yourself?' he asked.

'To do what with it? Put it in a frame and hang it above my bed?' she laughed.

'Thank you' he said, while taking the painting and putting it away carefully.

'Why did you become a painter anyway? I thought you had a diploma from Harvard law school?' he asked her curiously.

'I don't know. I went to Harvard because my parents wanted me to, but now…' she said softly.

'Maybe you would have been a better lawyer than painter' he grinned.

She threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it. He laughed and ran out of the room.

**Shayla POV**

The next morning when they were having breakfast the bell rang. Butler jumped up to open the door. Shayla and Artemis walked into the living room and Shayla stood behind him. Butler entered with two persons behind him. A beautiful woman with long blond hair and bleu/green eyes and a man with short raven black hair and piercing bleu eyes. The woman saw Artemis and ran towards him.

'Arty!'

'Arty?' she whispered in his ear.

'Shut up' he hissed back at her.

The woman gave him a big hug.

'Hello, mother' Artemis said.

The woman turned around.

'Timmy, come here and greet your son' she said to the man.

The man shook Artemis' hand.

'Good to see you're alright, Arty. Butler has done his job well' the man warmly said.

'Welcome back, father'

_So these are Artemis's parents. They kinda look like him._

Now the woman noticed her. She gave her a big hug too.

'You must be Shayla. We've heard so much about you' she said smiling.

'Nice to meet you, madam' Shayla answered politely.

'Please, call me Angelina' the woman said.

Then the man stepped forward and shook her hand.

'Artemis Fowl senior' he said to her.

'Shayla Allen' she smiled.

'So you are the girl who is taking care of my son. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble? He's good at causing trouble' Artemis sr. laughed.

'Not at all, sir' she assured him.

'Arty?'

'Yes, mother?'

'We're going to our room to unpack, but you two will have dinner with us tonight, right?' Angelina Fowl asked her son.

'Of course, mother'

**Artemis POV**

He was worried in the beginning that his parents wouldn't like Shayla. That was totally unnecessary. His parents seemed to adore her. The dinner was nice too, but during dessert…

'_Arty, why don't you take your girlfriend for a nice walk in the garden?' Angelina said._

_This comment caused both him and Shayla to choke in there pudding. _

'_Mother, she is not my girlfriend' he told her._

'_Not? Oh, take her for a walk anyway' she answered._

So he took her for a walk. There was still something bugging him about what she had said.

'_Why did your mother think I'm your girlfriend?' she asked him._

'_I don't know. I didn't tell her anything like that' he answered._

_Shayla remained silent._

'_You don't believe me?' he asked her._

'_Of course I do' she exclaimed._

'_It's just that…'_

'_What?' he asked curiously._

'_Nothing. Just forget it.'_

What had she meant? He sighed. He didn't know and unless she was going to tell him he would never know. He thought about what his mother had said again.

_I wouldn't mind it though._

_Who said that? Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time? (_A/N: see chapter 3)

_Like I said; you wouldn't mind._

_Wouldn't mind what?_

_Having her as your girlfriend._

His jaw dropped when he realized that the voice was right. And that he was going crazy; he heard voices inside his head.

_So, the genius finally realized that he likes the girl. _

_Shut up._

_Not until you can be honest with yourself. Say that you like her. _

_No._

_Come on, just say it. _

_No._

_Just three little words._

_Do you promise to shut up after that?_

_Yes._

_Okay than. I like her._

That was easy enough, but what next?

**Shayla POV**

Her bedroom door silently opened and Artemis came in.

'Uhm… Shayla?'

_Did he just say uhm...?_

'What is it?'

'Thank you'

She raised an eyebrow.

'You already thanked me for the painting' she said.

'Not for the painting. For getting me out of that warehouse'

'You would have gotten out of there yourself too' she said.

'True, but it would have taken me much longer' he admitted.

'No problem' she answered smiling.

'And there's something else' he said while looking at the ground.

'My parents are giving a party tomorrow and they want you to come too' he said as he started to blush.

'That's not something to blush about, _Arty_' she grinned.

'No, but they want you to wear this'

He showed her what he was holding behind his back. It was a beautiful white dress. A wide neck that would almost fall over her shoulders and long sleeves with diamonds around the edges. At the waist the fabric was thinner so you could almost see trough it. And a necklace. A silver necklace with a diamond in the shape of a raindrop.

'They're beautiful' she said breathless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Did you like it? Before I forget to ask: does anyone wants to know the site where I get my quotes from? If you do, then tell me in review and also tell me if you liked the story/chapter.


	10. Cherry Blossom

**A/N: **Last chapter! Just in time for Valentine's Day! I changed my pen name, by the way. It's now Assarishita, just to let you know. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story, especially Tjix, for reviewing. I might write a sequel when I have inspiration, so you have something to look out for! Now enjoy the last chapter of Loving Hate or Hating Love!

**Chapter 10- Cherry Blossom**

_Love makes mutes of those who habitually speak most fluently- Madeleine De Scudery_

**Artemis POV**

'Butler, have you seen Shayla?' he asked the bodyguard.

'No, not in a while' the Eurasian answered.

He sighed and turned around. The house was crowded with people. He didn't know anyone and he was only here, because his parents had insisted. Shayla should be here somewhere too, but he couldn't find her anywhere. They had come to the party together. She looked so gorgeous in that white dress, it still made him blush when he thought about it, and he was not the kind of person to blush easily. He was just about to ask her for a dance, when a blond guy showed up and dragged her away. That was an hour ago and he hadn't seen her since then. He checked his watch. Ten pm.

_Where could she be?_

Right than he saw her in the corner of his eye. She was talking to the blond guy and some people he didn't know and they laughed at something a blond haired girl had said. Shayla turned around and looked at him. She waved and smiled and he waved back. She walked towards him and grabbed his wrists. She pulled him to the group of people.

'Shayla, what are you doing?' he asked surprised.

'Just come along. I want to introduce you to someone' she simply said.

She tapped the blond girl on the shoulder and she turned around. She had big green eyes that had the colour of a green meadow.

'This is my niece, Savannah. Savannah, this is Artemis' Shayla introduced him.

They shook hands.

'Nice to meet you' they both said.

At that point the blond guy decided to but in.

'You're not even going to introduce me? I'm hurt, Shayla' he said dramatically.

'Sorry. Artemis, this is my uncle Damian. Uncle Damian, this is Artemis'

_It's just her uncle, thank god. Though I thought he would be somewhat older._

'You have been taking good care of my little niece, have you? She always seems to be in trouble' the man said with sparkling bleu eyes

'Uncle, you shouldn't say those things' Shayla said, but he could see she was laughing.

'Don't worry. If that's the case, than we're a nice match' Artemis said.

It was only after the words had left his mouth that he realized what he had said. He flushed as everyone went silent.

'I mean…I…I always get into trouble as well' he quickly explained.

'Hmmm' was all the man said.

He turned towards the blond girl.

'Come on, Savannah. We have to go now. Mirany is waiting for us'

'Nice to see you again, Shayla. You should come and visit us soon. Mom is talking about you all the time' Savannah said.

'I'll definitely do that. Thanks for coming' Shayla replied.

She waved them goodbye until they disappeared around the corner. Than she turned around so she was facing him.

'What's wrong with you?' she said as her eyes narrowed.

'How do you mean what's wrong with me?' he replied annoyed.

'The Artemis Fowl I know would think before he'd say something' she told him.

He blushed slightly.

'Then maybe you don't know me very well' he said under his breath.

'What did you say?' Shayla asked.

'Nothing' he said quickly.

'Anyway, I'm going outside to catch some fresh air. It's really warm in her' she said.

_She does look kind off pale._

'Shall I go with you?' Artemis asked her.

'If you like' she said as she turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, stars were already twinkling at the clear sky. The moon was full and watched them like an always present eye. He could see that the cool air immediately made her feel better.

_The stars look so beautiful._

As the wind continued to blow, little flowers fell from the cherry blossom trees and danced one the wind. Artemis looked at the moon.

_It looks like a big shiny balloon._

He shot a glance at Shayla, who was looking at the stars. A few flowers flew into her hair and were trapped in her long hair. He picked a flower and gave it back to the wind. Shayla looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

'What were you doing?' she snapped at him.

'I… I was just getting the flowers out of your hair' he stuttered.

She looked surprised.

'Why?'

'I don't know. I just did it'

'So there is something that Artemis Fowl doesn't know' she laughed.

'There are a lot of things I don't know' he said.

'Like?'

'Like……I can't think of anything right now. That's something I don't know. I don't know what I don't know'

Shayla laughed out loud. It made his hart flutter.

'You might be a genius, Artemis, but sometimes you can be really stupid'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing'

She turned around and looked at the full moon.

'It's really beautiful, isn't it' she said dreamy.

'What?'

'The stars, the moon and the sky' she sighed.

'I guess it is' Artemis said as he looked at the moon.

She leaned over the balustrade of the veranda and looked at the sky. Artemis stood next to her. Than she looked at him with big and sparkling violet eyes.

'Have you ever noticed that the sky is not bleu, not purple and not black? It's just dark. It's a beautiful colour that I can't use in my paintings, because I simply can't make that colour. No matter how hard I try, it's never the same' Shayla told him.

He looked at the sky again.

_She's right. How come I never noticed?_

'You can never make colours exactly the same as they naturally are. You can only find those colours in nature' Shayla continued.

Something crossed his mind.

'Shayla?'

'Yes?'

'I was just thinking…Your uncle and niece, are they elves too?'

'Yes, they live with the others' she replied.

'They live with the others?' he asked confused.

'We all live together in a village in the forest. You wouldn't want to live there though. They're very old-fashioned. No electricity or hot water. It's like living in the medieval ages' she grinned.

'No, I don't think I would like to live there' Artemis said thoughtfully.

'And there's something else' he added.

'What?'

'Holly told me you had a diploma from Harvard Law School. Then why aren't you a lawyer?'

'I did that because my parents wanted me to. I was never planning on becoming a lawyer' she answered.

'_You have to tell her now and give her a big kiss'_

'_Oh, it's you again. Maybe you could consider being quite'_

'_No, not until you do as I tell you'_

'_Forget it! I'm not going to kiss her'_

'_Why not? You want to, don't you?'_

He had to think about this for a minute.

'_Yes, I guess I do'_

'_Then why don't you just do it?'_

'_Because…I don't know. Because she's Holly's niece'_

'_Now, we both now that's not what is stopping you. You're just scared'_

'_I'm not'_

'_Than prove it'_

He looked at the stars (again). He looked at Shayla next to him. Her chin rested on her hand and she was staring at the sky, the stars, the moon and the trees. The wind blew her hairs in her face. She tucked them behind her ears with one finger. A small smile spread across her face.

_She looks so beautiful._

'Shayla…' he started.

She looked at him and smiled. He gulped.

'Yes?'

'_Good boy. Now don't hesitate'_

Before he had time to reconsider what he was about to do he pressed his lips against hers. It felt a little bit weird. Her lips were very soft and tasted like strawberries. Shayla didn't resist, but she didn't move either. When he pulled away he flushed and looked at Shayla. Her eyes were wide open and she looked so surprised he couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. Then she started to smile to. Her eyes sparkled even more and her face seemed to glow in the dark. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips against hers again, now without hesitating. This time she sneaked her arms around his neck and answered the kiss. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the doors going open and Angelina Fowl stepping onto the veranda. She looked at the two of them, smiled and quietly closed the doors behind her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **sighs Well, that was the last chapter. A have a list of songs that make me think of this story. Would anyone like to now them? Since this is the last chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. I might write a sequel though, so look out for that!


	11. Preview

**A/N: **This is just to let everyone know that I started writing a sequel. It's called The Mirror To My Soul. Here's a preview, to give an idea what it's going to be about.

**Chapter 1- Family Legends**

_In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair- Auguste Napier._

**Artemis POV**

He lay on his back staring at the sky. Clouds drifted in and out of his vision and the sun was beating down on his face. It was a warm day, the start of spring break, and he had decided to go outside for a while. He had work to do, but it could wait. Just a few months ago he would never have done such a thing, but than Shayla came. A smile spread across his face. To most people that smile was creepy, but those who knew him were used to it and new that it was a smile he only smiled when he was truly happy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Suddenly something tickled his forehead. He opened his eyes to stare into bright purple ones. Shayla smiled as she bent over to kiss the tip of his nose.

'What were you doing?' she asked him.

'Nothing, really'

She dropped herself next to him on the grass.

'It really is a beautiful day, isn't it?'

He could only nod.

'I got a letter from Savannah yesterday. She asked me if I could stay with them for the rest of the holiday. I wrote that I would be coming tomorrow, so I'm leaving tonight' she told him.

He shot up like a bee stung him.

'You're leaving?'

She nodded and looked at him.

'But Savannah asked if you would like to come too, so I wrote her that you'd love to. So you're coming with me' she said happily.

'You really shouldn't write something like that without asking me' he told her.

'I thought it would be a nice surprise, but if you don't want to come I can always write them that you don't want to'

'It's not that I don't want to go, but I would like it if you told me. So next time just tell me when someone invites me over'

'Okay, but you are coming, aren't you?' she asked concerned.

'Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't want to miss that' he smiled.

She told him the way her family lived: in the medieval ages. Not literally, but it was like time had stopped for them. They lived in a forest, all together, and didn't have electricity or hot water. It would be a real challenge living like that for two weeks.

'I suggest that we start packing than' he added.

Shayla nodded happily and walked back to the house. He continued gazing at the sky fore a few minutes and than followed her.

_I'm a pretty good actor. _

He already knew about the letter and he already knew the answer she wrote back. His suitcase was already packed. Maybe he changed, but he wouldn't be Artemis Fowl if he didn't know stuff like this.


End file.
